


Guitar Hero

by HajimeHinataIsMyWaifu



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bands, M/M, Other tags to be added as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HajimeHinataIsMyWaifu/pseuds/HajimeHinataIsMyWaifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hajime.. I want to be in a band with you!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guitar Hero

"So what do you wanna do?" Hinata leaned against the dresser.

"Hm, well, I brought Mario Cart if you guys want to play that." Nanami leaned over to her bag sitting beside her and started rummaging through it.

"Let's, uh, save that for later, I don't want to get all revenge-bent right now." Nanami nodded at Hinata's words and search more in her bag.

"Let's go through Hajime's closet!" Ibuki was already digging through piles of clothing in the closet, pulling down folders and boxes from the shelves.

"I.. don't suggest that. All that's in there is my clothes and some old stuff." Hinata turned back to Nanami. "So, how about.. truth or dare? That's always a classic."

"Last time we played that Ibuki made you jump out the window."

Hinata looked at the window and then back at Nanami. "Yeah, let's not play that."

"Lets play find Ibuki!" Hinata and Nanami turned their heads to look at a stack of boxes with a pair of pink eyes peaking through a gap in the boxes.

Hinata crawled up to the pile of boxes and picked one up from the top. "Wow, I didn't know there were was this many in here."

As he started to open the box Ibuki snatched it back and placed it neatly where it was on the stack. "This is Ibuki's castle now. You could be an enemy trying to attack."

"Well its my stuff in my closet, so I doubt I am." He grabbed the box next to where Ibuki's eyes glared at him and slid it out of its spot. She cried out and sprung forward to grab at the box, but her body slammed into the stack and it fell over with her.

Hinata opened it. "..Huh. It's my old sports trophies. I thought we got rid of these."

Nanami crawled over to join Hinata and Ibuki at the remnants of the 'castle'. "You played sports?"

"Yeah, for a few years. I wasn't very good though, all these are just participation trophies."

"What about this!" Ibuki dumped a box of papers in Hinata's lap.

He picked up a sheet. "Oh, these are just my old report cards."

Nanami looked at it over his shoulder, and Ibuki picked up another box. "How about this one!"

She dumped it in his lap again, but instead of harmless papers, a stack of books came sliding out. "--Ow!" He pushed the heavy books out of his lap. "Can you just hand me the stuff next time?"

"Roger!"

Nanami picked up a book, "It looks like they're strapbooks." She opened it up, and smiled a little. "They're baby strapbooks."

"Let Ibuki see!" She leaned over the pile to look at the strapbooks Nanami was holding. "Oh, is that Hajime? He's so tiny!" She tried turning her head to see the pictures right side up. "Hajime looks weird with long hair!"

"Okay, that's enough." Hinata grabbed the strapbook from his friends and put it back into the box where it came from.

Ibuki immediately started digging through more boxes, knocking them over to see the contents. "Oh! Oh, Hajime, what about this one!?" She pulled out a tape out of one of the piles and handed it to him.

Hinata turned it over in his hands. "This is.. a tape from.. middle school? Yeah, I think so, it's got the date written here."

"Can Ibuki watch it?"

"Um.." He looked at it the tape one last time before giving it back to Ibuki. "Yeah, sure. It's just middle school."

"Yeah! A victory for Ibuki!" She snatched it from Hinata's hands and held it.

"I think we've still got our old VHS player in the living room if you really do wanna watch it." 

Ibuki took off to the living room, and Hinata sat staring after her. Nanami looked at him, "You sure it's fine for her to watch that?"

He smiled. "Yeah, middle school was just average. Nothing I don't want to see."

\---

Ibuki bounced up and down on the couch, excited as Hinata turned on the tape. The TV switched to older looking footage, and he stepped back as it began to play.

Two kids appeared on screen, one Hinata, behind a set of drums, and the other standing in front and to the side of him. 'Ready!?'

"Aw, Hajime, you sound so little!"

"This happened like three years ago."

Nanami pointed to the screen, "Who's that?"

Hinata looked at the other person she was pointing at onscreen. "Oh, that's my friend from seventh and eighth grade. I moved away before we could start our last year of middle school, so we sorta lost touch."

'Yeah. One, two, three-'

The younger Hinata started tapping a beat on the drums, and his friend started singing.

Nanami watched the performance. "Wow, Hinata, I didn't know you could play the drums. Your friend can sing pretty well, too."

"Yeah, he was a good singer." Hinata looked down at his lap. "And um, yeah I can play the drums okay." Hinata looked up and over at Ibuki, "So is it worth the watch?"

Ibuki sat staring at the screen. Hinata shook her shoulder lightly, "...Ibuki?"

"...Hajime..." She continued to stare. "...You were in a band?"

"Um.. sorta, I guess. It didn't last very long, but it was fun."

Ibuki smiled and looked over at him. "That's exciting! Hajime looks really happy up there!"

Hinata smiled. "Yeah I guess I do."

Ibuki jumped up from the couch. "Ibuki's getting bored! Can Chiaki turn on Mario Cart?"

"Yeah, sure." Nanami got up and headed upstairs, Ibuki following close behind.

"Wait, guys, we've gotta put away all the stuff we got out first." He ran after them, "Guys!"

\---

Hinata sat at his desk in the empty classroom. The teacher let's him stay in the room during lunch when everyone's out in the courtyard. It's a much quieter space to study.

Suddenly the door flew open and he flinched and looked up. "Oh, Ibuki--"

"Hajime." Ibuki walked over to his desk and stood in front of it. "Ibuki wants to ask you something."

"Oh, um, sure." He put down his pencil and looked up at her. "Yeah?"

"Well," She took a deep breath, "Ibuki was watching Hajime's band and it was really nice and good and Hajime was really good and he made Ibuki realize she misses having fun and--"

"Ibuki, wait, slow down, I can't understand you."

She took another deep breath. "Hajime.. I want to be in a band with you!"

Hinata stared at her with wide eyes. "..Ibuki I.."

"Ibuki can just be solo if Hajime doesn't want t--!"

"..Would love to...!"

Ibuki looked at him. "R-really..?"

Hinata stood up from his seat. "Y-yeah, I actually.. kinda miss playing, even if it was only ever in my garage.."

Ibuki smiled and leaned over the desk to hug him. "Hajime and Ibuki are gonna be the greatest band ever!" Ibuki pulled away and pulled his hand towards the door. "Hajime, Hajime, come on! We've gotta practice!"

"Ibuki, it's the middle of the day--!"

"School can wait! Ibuki's too excited!"

"Ibuki, wait-- ah! Ibuki!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, a story from me. Finally. And it's Ibuki and Hinata centered! I'll add character tags tags as needed, I don't know exactly who's gonna be in the story but I do know a few set characters that are *looks up at current tags*! Anyways, I hope you like it!


End file.
